Big Brother 5 (US)
Big Brother 5 was the fifth season of the American reality television series Big Brother. It began on July 6, 2004 and aired on CBS for 82 days, concluding on September 21, 2004 when Drew Daniel was crowned the winner with four out of seven votes from the jury. Big Brother 5 was the same as Big Brother 4, in regards to the Veto, HOH, nomination process, eviction, and jury. This season had 14 houseguests, so they were evicted at a quicker rate than before, sometimes multiple evictions in one week. In the fifth season, only six players would participate in the Power of Veto competition. The HOH and both nominees would choose a houseguest to also compete. This new format was utilized by to backdoor . Twists Project DNA: Do Not Assume Adria & Natalie Although the houseguests were informed that some of their fellow houseguests had identical twins, they were not informed that had a twin. In fact, Adria and her identical twin would switch places in the diary room from time to time during the first four weeks. They were not discovered, so Natalie was let into the house as a permanent player in Week 5. Nakomis & Michael and did not know that they were biological siblings until they talked and figured out they were related. Their fellow house guests knew this as well, but did not break up the possible duo. In fact, Michael cast the sole vote to evict Nakomis, but she ended up voting for him to win the grand prize. Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 Houseguests partnered up to compete in the first HOH competition. As there was an uneven number of players, chose to sit out. ultimately outlasted the other houseguests, meaning he and his partner had won the competition. To decide which of the two would be the HOH, Will asked Jase a question about himself. If Jase answered correctly he would be HOH, if he answered incorrectly, Scott would be HOH. Jase answered correctly, earning the title of HOH for the week. During the week, The Four Horsemen alliance was formed formed; it consisted of Jase, Scott, and . After hearing that had been trying to form an alliance to go against The Four Horseman, Jase decided to nominate him and for eviction; with Nakomis being a pawn. After Jase threw the competition, Scott won the POV. He chose to leave Jase's nominations the same. Mike was evicted in a unanimous vote. Week 2 Following 's eviction, won the "Majority Rules" HOH competition. He chose to nominate and for eviction, referring to them as the "queens" of the house. won the POV competition, narrowly beating Lori. Jase chose to save Holly from the block, and Marvin named , Lori's closest ally, the replacement nominee. Lori was evicted in a seven to two vote. Week 3 Following 's eviction, won the "High/Low" HOH competition. He chose to nominate and for eviction, and stated Holly had the "power of persuasion" and needed to go that week. Despite this statement, later convinced him that Holly needed to stay that week, and The Four Horsemen devised a plan to keep her. Nakomis won the POV and decided to remove herself from the block. Drew chose as the replacement nominee. Despite Jase's attempts to keep her, Holly was evicted in a seven to one vote. Week 4 Following 's eviction, the houseguests competed in the "I Have a Secret" endurance HOH competition. After a nine hour struggle, won the competition, becoming the first female HOH of the season. Targeting the "two strongest competitors" in the house, Diane chose to nominate and for eviction. Jase won the POV and chose to use it on himself; Diane named his replacement nominee. Scott was evicted in a four to three vote; only receiving the votes of The Four Horsemen. Week 5 Following 's eviction, won the "Home Is Where the Answer Is" HOH competition. While planning for nominations, Nakomis realized that her alliance now had the numbers to complete the "Six Finger Plan". Nakomis planned to put up two people from her alliance, and they would each pick another member from her alliance to play for the POV. This ensured that all six players in the Veto competition were on Nakomis' side. Then, the Veto would be used and would be nominated in their place. This allowed them to nominate Jase and not allow him to play in the POV competition. Nakomis nominated and , setting the stage for her plan. won the POV. He later chose to save Diane from the block, and Jase was named the replacement nominee. Jase was evicted from the house in a six to one vote. Week 6 Following 's eviction, won the "The Puck Stops Here" HOH competition. She nominated and former alliance member for eviction. She later revealed her intentions were to divide the house into three different sections and determine people's true loyalties. Adria went on to win the "A Very Veto Christmas" POV competition. Despite Will hoping his former ally would save him with the Veto, Adria chose to leave her nominations intact. Will was evicted from the house in a four to three vote after Adria had to break a tie. Week 7 Following 's eviction, won the "Who Said It?" HOH competition. She nominated and for eviction, due to Adria's betrayal the previous week. Adria won the POV and decided to remove herself from the block. Nakomis chose her half-brother, , as the replacement nominee. Natalie was evicted in a four to one vote; only receiving the vote of her twin-sister, Adria. Week 8 Following 's eviction, won the "Putting for Power" golf based HOH competition. He nominated and for eviction. was the winner of the POV competition. Karen later chose to not exercise the power, despite Adria's pleas. Adria was evicted in a unanimous four to zero vote. Week 9 Round 1 Following 's eviction, the house learned it would be a Double Eviction Week, and that someone else would be leaving the following day. then won the "Chemical Reaction" HOH competition. He later chose to nominate and for eviction, due to a disagreement he had had with both the nominees. Diane won the POV competition. Despite claiming that she would not use the Veto, Diane chose to remove herself from the block. At the Veto ceremony, was the named the replacement nominee. Marvin was evicted from the house by a unanimous vote. Round 2 Following 's eviction, won the "Ready, Set, Gone" HOH competition. She chose to nominate and for eviction. Before the Veto competition, hatched a plan with Drew and Michael to evict from the house. The plan was for Diane to win the Veto, use it on one of the nominees, and evict Karen at the eviction. After Michael and Drew helped her win the competition, Diane won the POV. She chose to use the POV on Drew, and Nakomis had no option but to name Karen as the replacement nominee, as Karen was the only eligible houseguest. Karen was evicted in a unanimous two to zero vote. Week 10 Following 's eviction, won the "Before or After" HOH competition. He nominated and for eviction. When won the "Socket to Me" Final POV competition, it gave him the sole vote to evict either Diane or Nakomis. He chose to evict his half-sister, Nakomis. Week 11 The final HOH competition is played out in three challenges, to give the remaining houseguests a fair shot at securing a place in the final two. In the "Earthquake" endurance portion of the Final HOH competition, beat out and . Michael later won "Twisted Twosomes", the second part of the final HOH competition. Drew and Michael faced off in the "Encore Presentation" final portion of the Final HOH competition, with Drew reigning victorious. He chose to evict Diane. Finale The Jury Trivia *This was the first season to feature the Golden Power of Veto as a permanent element in the game. *This was the first season where only six players were allowed to compete in Veto competitions. *This was the first season to feature the Fast Forward week, which would become a recurring event in later seasons. *This season, Big Brother 8,Big Brother 13 and Big Brother 17 are the only seasons to feature family members playing against each other (Michael&Nakomis, Adria&Natalie, Dick&Daniele,Liz&Julia) *This is the only season represented in All Stars to not have at least one of its representatives reach the Jury stage. *This season gave birth to the backdoor plan which would become a classic, mandatory, strategy used in all of the seasons since. **Nakomis came up with this strategy, labeling it the "six finger plan". Category:Big Brother Seasons Category:Project DNA